1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a back washer and massager supported on a shower wall or bathtub and includes a pad of foam plastic with a waterproof cover and a rigid backing plate supported by a plurality of suction cups with a terry cloth or similar fabric cover mounted on the pad to enable easy removal for laundering and the like with the cover for the pad including a pocket on the interior surface thereof to receive soap positioned in a net bag so that a person taking a shower or bath can position their back or any other inaccessible area of their body against the surface of the terry cloth or other fabric cover and by moving the body area engaged with the cover provide a washing or massaging function on the surface area of the body.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various devices and efforts have been made to enable persons to more efficiently wash and massage their back or other inaccessible surface areas. However, presently known devices do not incorporate the structural features and functional capabilities of the present invention.